


An Unexpected Valentine's Day

by kappa77



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Minor Kashaw/Keyleth, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 13:05:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10899945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kappa77/pseuds/kappa77
Summary: Vex tries to lie about her romance life. It back fires.an "my new romance-obsessed friend asked me who my last date was with and i was too embarrassed to say i’ve never been on a date so i blurted your name and it turns out they know you" au





	An Unexpected Valentine's Day

Vex was happy for Keyleth, she really was. Honestly, don’t let Vax tell you otherwise. She was really happy Keyleth was happy with Kashaw, but it was getting to be a bit much. She was pretty sure come Valentine’s Day, Keyleth would burst from being happy about love. Already, a week before the day, the café they were in was decorated in red, white, and pink, with enough hearts, streamers, and dollies to make Vex want to puke, but Keyleth was absolutely loving it.

Keyleth took a sip from the tea she’d ordered before placing it back on the saucer and putting her chin in her hands, an eager smile on her face.

“So, when was the last time you went on a date?”

Vex blanched at that question. Her last date had been in high school and had mostly been to piss off her father. Thankfully, Jarett had been more than happy to play the part and had done his job perfectly.

Since then, she’d been more focused on college and later work to worry about finding love. Not to say she was a loner, she had made plenty of friends. Love just never had been on her radar.

She almost admitted this before silencing that thought. If she said that, Keyleth would give her The Eyes. She wouldn’t say she pitied Vex for having no romance in her life, but her eyes would say it all. Then she’d probably offer to set her up on a blind date, and Vex really didn’t want to bother with that. It’d be easier to say she had a terrible date recently and end the matter there.

“Oh, it was a couple weeks ago,” Vex began, “but it ended poorly, so I didn’t call him back.”

Keyleth frowned, but Vex had managed to avoid The Eyes, so it was a victory. “That’s a shame. Do you remember his name?”

 _Shit_. What name sounds like the type of guy Vex wouldn’t even want to be in the same room with?

“Percy.”

Keyleth dropped the spoon she was using to stir her tea. “Wait, what does he look like?”

 _Fuck, of course she knows someone named Percy._ Now she had to describe someone well enough to feel real, but not be too real that it’d be the one Keyleth knew.

“He was about my height, had glasses, and he looked like he had gone gray early. It was weird, but I didn’t want to ask.”

Keyleth slammed her had on the table, making drops of their drinks spill onto the table. “Oh my gods! We know the same Percy!”

_Shit! How?!_

“Oh, really?” Vex tried to hide her confusion and horror behind a smile. “What a small world!”

“What happened? Was it something he did?” Keyleth looked expectantly. This is exactly what Vex wanted to avoid.

“No, no, Keyleth, it was nothing like that! We just didn’t click.”

“Oh.”

_Good, it’s settled._

“You two should try again!”

_What?_

“What?”

Keyleth was just grinning from ear-to-ear by now. “Well, maybe not as a date, but as a double date!”

“Oh, darling, we don’t have to do that.”

“No, I want to give you two a second chance. Everyone deserves a second chance, especially my friends!” Vex was about to cut in when Keyleth’s eyes lit up. “Oh, and we can do it on Valentine’s Day! I’ll text Percy right now.”

Before Vex could snatch the phone out of her hand, the waiter came around with the food they had ordered. By the time she’d thanked him, Keyleth had finished asking Percy if he was free that day.

Vex was unable to enjoy her croissant, her mind running wide with how she could fix the situation.

-=-

“Brother, I need you to steal Keyleth’s phone.”

Vax lowered the newspaper he was reading and watched as Vex paced their small living room. “And why would I do that?”

“I need to get a phone number.”

“Then why not ask?”

“Because I said I went on a bad date with this guy and it turns out Keyleth knows someone with the same name, so now we’re double dating with me, him, Keyleth, and Kashaw on Valentine’s day and I need to text him to tell him what’s going on.”

Vex sighed and looked down to her brother, who was shaking with silent laughter.

“Oh, I think that’s a hole you must dig out yourself, sister.”

He dodged the slap that was coming for his shoulder. “Sorry, I don’t feel like breaking the trust of my friends, so you’ll have to hope this guy is okay going along with your crazy scheme.”

She stuck out her tongue. “Fine, but don’t expect me to help you next time you need help.”

He waved her off, his attention already back on the newspaper.

“You are the worst brother.”

“I love you too.”

Vex left for her room in a huff, left to plan what on earth to do.

-=-

Work made the week pass much quicker than she wanted it to. Before she knew it, she was waiting outside the restaurant Keyleth had texted her about, her heels already pinching her toes and she kept fidgeting with the hem of the blue dress she’d decided to wear that had been in the back of her closet forever. With the little remaining light that was in the sunset, she check on the state of her side braid.

She internally scolded herself for being worried about her appearance. She didn’t know Percy, and she definitely wasn’t trying to impress him or anything. The best outcome of it all would be for him to be a good sport and roll with her while Keyleth facilitated all the conversation. At the end, they would part ways and Keyleth would get over the idea of her and Percy being friends and everything would be normal.

She checked her phone again. The numbers 6:45 burned into her eyes as the screen flashed bright against the twilight. Keyleth had told her to arrive at 7, but traffic had been lighter than normal, so she was stuck waiting.

She dropped her phone back in her purse and pulled her jacket closer around herself as a gust of wind blew down the street. She could walk in and wait in the warm resturant, but she needed to make sure she could talk to Percy before Keyleth arrived.

She glanced around the streets as the wind died. The streets of Emon were slowing down from rush hour. A few people were lingering on the streets, with one person standing out in particular.

His hair was bright white, the light from the street lamp creating almost a halo around his head.  His clothes were well pressed, the navy blazer fitting well on his shoulders. A pair of gold glasses sat on his nose.

If this was Percy, Vex almost felt bad for pretending not to call him back.

He continued walking toward her until he stopped a couple feet from her, looking anywhere but her directly. An awkward silence passed until he opened his mouth.

“I’m sorry, but you wouldn’t happen to be, uh, Vex’alhia?”

She turned toward him, masking her surprise at his accent. “I am, and I assume you’re Percy?”

“Yes, my full name is Percival Fredrickstein von Mussel Klossowski de Rolo III, but you can call me Percy.”

Her eyes widened at the mouthful of a name. And she thought her father had burdened her and her brother with their names.

 “Well, before Keyeth and Kashaw come, I have to say a terrible mistake has been made. I lied to her saying I had gone on a date with Percy and she took it to assume it was you and – and now we’re hear.”

He paused, a thoughtful look on his face. “Well, I can’t say I’m not relieved.”

Vex raised an eyebrow as he continued.

“I was worried we had met and I had forgotten you, and now that was coming to bite me in the ass.”

“Oh, don’t worry, darling. This whole thing was entirely my fault, but if you don’t mind just following my lead, we should both get out of her unscathed.”

“It sounds like you have it all planned out.” The dryness of his tone was not lost to her.

“Well, I had to, to save face for Keyleth. I didn’t want this night to go poorly just because she’s a bit-”

“Lovesick?” he finished.

“Exactly. I don’t suppose she’s talked about the same thing with you?”

“Oh, I’ve gotten the most of it. I was her go-to when she was just starting to fall for Kashaw. And then I think I was the first person she suggested for a blind date.”

The idea of Keyleth doing that fit too perfectly in her head and she couldn’t help but smirk. “How’d it go?”

“Probably as well as our imaginary first date went.”

“Ah… what did Keyleth tell you?”

He leaned against the brick wall of the restaurant. “First, she wanted to know if I was busy Valentine’s day, then she told me she wanted to give me a second chance with someone I knew. I was thoroughly confused, but I really didn’t have much to do tonight.” He smiled at her. “And hopefully this evening goes well.”

A small part of her made her want to change the “parting ways” aspect if the plan. She nodded, “Yes, I hope that too.”

Just then, the soft beginning on an Enya song began playing. Percy scramble for his back pocket and pulled out his phone.

“Sorry about this, I’ll just-” He tapped the screen and held the phone to his ear. “Hello, this is Percy.”

Vex was about to tune out the conversation until Percy said “Oh, hello Keyleth!”

He paused, glancing to Vex. “Yes, we found each other.”

Another pause, and then he frowned. “Oh… well, are you sure-?”

He was cut off by the other side. He pursed his lips, “I see. Well, I hope you two enjoy your night. I… Yes, I… We’ll see about that. Good night, Keyleth.”

He pressed the screen again and shoved the phone in his back pocket, and sighed. Vex looked expectantly.

“Apparently,” he began, “Keyleth and Kashaw had something come up and they aren’t able to come tonight. However, she did say the reservation is still there and she encouraged us to continue with the evening as planned.”

There was a beat of silence, before Vex said, “She fucking set us up.”

Percy smirked, “Yes, that felt very clear throughout the call. She is a terrible liar.”

“She really is.”

Another beat of silence as they both looked at each other. Vex knew the question they both had on their minds. Neither one of them knew anything about the other. There was no requirement for them to be here. She could’ve left whenever she wanted, but something about him made her stay and talk on the cold street.

Percy brushed off what looked like nothing from his blazer. “I can imagine there are other things you’d like to do this evening, but, would you still like to have dinner? With me?” he asked.

It took her a second to think of her reply. “I’d love to, darling.”

The smile she got as a response was worth freezing on the streets. He held out his elbow. “Then, shall we?”

She took his arm. “Let’s.”

-=-

Two hours later, as Vax returned to their shared apartment from an over-night shift, his phone buzzed in his pocket. He opened his phone with one hand and held a happy Trinket back with his other.

It was from Vex.

**I’ll be back later than I expected tonight… or tomorrow morning.**

He replied quickly, protective instincts taking over.

**r u in trouble?**

The response came quickly and he felt relief fill his body as he read his sister’s response:

**The opposite**

He typed out his response:

**Fantastic, I don’t want to hear anything about it. I’ll let Keyleth know the date went well.**

He set his phone on the table, not expecting a reply at least until tomorrow morning.

“Come on, Trinket. Vex is out having fun, so it’s just us boys in tonight.”

Trinket woofed in reply and followed him into the kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: Thank you all for 100 kudoses!!!
> 
> I'm 2/2 with ending Crit Role fics with Trinket doing things. Don't ask me why.
> 
> Also, sorry of the characterization isn't on point, I'm still very much behind with catching up, but I must write!
> 
> Talk critical role with me: kappa776.tumblr.com


End file.
